<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dulce o Truco by Aledono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414767">Dulce o Truco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono'>Aledono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Siberian Family [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus quiere llevar a sus hijos adoptivos, Hyoga e Isaac, a pedir dulce o truco. Con el fin de evitar una larga noche de llantos, Milo debe investigar un modo para celebrar Halloween en un país en donde realmente no se celebra el Halloween.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Siberian Family [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dulce o Truco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este fic es parte del universo Los Retos de la Cuarentena, pero no es necesario leerlo. Isaac y Hyoga son los hijos adoptivos de Milo y Camus y pasaron el año anterior a este fic confinados por el COVID19.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Dulce o Truco</h1><p>Milo lavaba los platos mientras Camus vestía a los niños en el primer piso. No tenían planes para el fin de semana, pero Milo pensaba en un pequeño viaje a la playa de Flisvos. Siendo finales de octubre, ya hacía demasiado frío para nadar, pero a Isaac disfrutaba viendo los yates que anclaban en el puerto deportivo mientras que a Hyoga le encantaban las tiendas de recuerdos de la zona. Podrían comer antes de volver a casa para ver la película clásica de Clash of the Titans por 19ª vez. Milo sonrió a medias. Si hubiera sabido que su hijo de cuatro años se obsesionaría con esa película no se la habría enseñado en primer lugar. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que extrañaría Trolls World Tour? Al menos esa tenía buena música.</p><p>El timbre sonó y Milo se secó las manos con una toalla de papel antes de abrir la puerta. No esperaba ninguna visita, pero respondió a la llamada ya que Camus pudo haber pedido algo por Internet sin avisarle.</p><p>Milo echó un vistazo a través de la mirilla de la puerta y, como era de esperar, no era otro más que el repartidor de DHL: una presencia siempre bienvenida en su casa. Milo abrió la puerta y recibió una estrecha caja de cartón para Camus. Le dio una propina al mensajero y cerró la puerta mientras se preguntaba qué podría haber dentro de la pequeña caja.</p><p>—¡Camus! ¡Hay un paquete para ti!</p><p>Diez segundos después, Isaac bajó corriendo mientras Camus ayudaba a Hyoga, su hijo de dos años, a bajar las escaleras.</p><p>—¿Qué es? ¿Es para mí? ¿Es un juguete? —preguntó Isaac con entusiasmo.</p><p>—No lo sé —Milo le guiñó un ojo a Camus—. Tal vez sean juguetes para mí...</p><p>Camus no apreció su broma, así que ignoró a Milo y se enfocó en el paquete</p><p>—Son los disfraces de los niños que pedí el miércoles pasado.</p><p>El hombre tomó la caja y caminó hacia la sala con Milo, Isaac y Hyoga tras de sí.</p><p>—¿Ya compraste sus disfraces? ¿No es demasiado temprano para eso?</p><p>—¿Temprano? ¡Halloween es el próximo fin de semana! —Camus abrió la caja y le enseño un par de bolsas de plástico que contenían diferentes disfraces. Uno era un disfraz de patito y el otro era de la criatura de la laguna negra.</p><p>—¿Halloween? —Milo estaba desconcertado. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Camus cuando pidió esos disfraces?</p><p>—Sé que debí haberlo mencionado antes, pero en el momento en el que vi este —sacudió la bolsa con el disfraz verde—, sabía que tenía que pedirlo.</p><p>—¿Qué tiene de especial la criatura de la laguna negra?</p><p>—¡Esa no es una criatura de la laguna negra! —declaró Isaac mientras alzaba sus manos hacia la bolsa del disfraz. —¡Es el kraken!</p><p>Camus permitió a los niños tomar sus respectivos disfraces.</p><p>—Eso no es un kraken, Camus —susurró Milo—, es la maldita criatura de la laguna negra.</p><p>—Con algo de maquillaje nadie notará la diferencia.</p><p>—Bien, de acuerdo. Es un gran plan para carnaval, pero no podemos llevar a los niños a hacer dulce o truco.</p><p>Milo debió haber sabido que lo mejor era mantenerse callado, pero dijo esas palabras mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —Isaac se quejó—. ¡Quiero hacer dulce o truco! ¡Baba lo prometió!</p><p>Hyoga no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero Camus lo sostuvo justo a tiempo para evitar una cadena de berrinches.</p><p>—Shh... Está bien —dijo Camus—. Vamos a hacer dulce o truco. ¿No es así, Milo?</p><p>Milo casi se estremeció cuando escuchó el autoritario tono de Camus. Sin embargo, tenía que ser honesto con él.</p><p>—Sé que celebrabas Halloween en Francia, Camus, pero esto es Grecia. La gente de aquí no se lo piensa dos veces antes de ignorar esa fiesta. Los disfraces y caramelos tendrán que esperar hasta el carnaval —al instante, el drama de Isaac se intensificó—. ¡Eso es solo dentro de cuatro meses!</p><p>Cuatro meses sonaba mucho más cerca en su mente que cuando lo dijo en voz alta.</p><p>—El año pasado hubiera sido su primer dulce o truco y tuvimos que cancelarlo por culpa del COVID-19, Milo. Vamos a celebrar Halloween y no acepto un no por respuesta.</p><p>Camus llevó a los niños arriba, dejando a Milo en el salón. Se sentía el peor padre del mundo, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo o el dulce o truco sería un completo desastre. Nadie abriría la puerta a completos desconocidos en la noche de Halloween; e incluso si lo hicieran, no tendrían ningún caramelo de sobra.</p><p>Con la esperanza de evitar más drama, Milo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.</p><p>Sacó su móvil y rezó para que Google le diera una solución.</p>
<hr/><p>—Ahí estás —dijo Camus—. ¿No eres el patito más lindo del mundo, Hyoga?</p><p>Hyoga rio y graznó mientras extendía los brazos para que Camus lo bajara del cambiador. Su padre concedió al capricho y luego dirigió su atención a la otra parte de la habitación donde Milo daba los últimos toques a la pintura de la cara de Isaac.</p><p>—Hiciste un gran trabajo con eso.</p><p>—¡Claro que lo hice! ¡Practiqué toda la semana!</p><p>—¡Globo de Isaac! ¡Globo de Isaac! ¡Globo!</p><p>Hyoga rio nuevamente mientras movía sus alas arriba y abajo. Milo hizo la nota mental de no volver a pintar caras a los globos nunca más. Pasarían semanas antes de que Hyoga dejase de llamar 'globo' a Isaac.</p><p>—¡No soy un globo! —reclamó Isaac—. ¡Soy el kraken!</p><p>—Claro que sí —concordó Milo—. Y estamos a punto de liberarte.</p><p>Isaac gruñó y Hyoga lo imitó.</p><p>—¡Whoa! Calma, chicos. No quieren asustarme, ¿o sí?</p><p>—¡No doy miedo, papá, soy lindo —Hyoga afirmó con mucha más confianza de la que Milo tuvo a su edad.</p><p>—Sí que lo eres, cariño. Vamos a tomarte algunas fotos para que siempre podamos recordar lo lindo y aterradores que se ven, ¿vale?</p><p>—¡Pero quiero caramelos ahora!</p><p>Milo estaba a punto de concederle el gusto a Isaac. Después de todo, había esperado por el dulce o truco durante toda una semana. Normalmente era mucho más educado, pero Camus le sobrevendió la festividad. No obstante, Camus no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a una sesión de fotos de Halloween.</p><p>—Iremos a pedir caramelos en un minuto, Isaac —el chico supo que no tenía esperanzas una vez que escuchó el tono estricto de Camus—. Papá y baba quieren recordar este día para siempre.</p><p>Para ser justos, Camus hizo el mínimo de fotografías y se subieron a la camioneta cinco minutos después. El sol se estaba poniendo y Milo dirigió el auto a la Universidad Nacional de Atenas.</p>
<hr/><p>Aparcaron el coche no al lado de la universidad, sino en los alrededores donde se encuentran los apartamentos que suelen alquilar los estudiantes internacionales. Justo antes de dejar el coche, Camus se puso su propio disfraz: una capa negra y una camisa con volantes. En la mañana intentó ponerse un par de colmillos falsos, pero abandonó la idea cuando se dio cuenta de lo incómodos que eran. El disfraz de Milo era aún menos entusiasta (los únicos disfraces que le gustaban eran los que podía usar en su habitación y en la de Camus), y se conformó con un par de orejas de hombre lobo.</p><p>Caminaron por la calle que conducía al campus principal de la universidad y, tal y como esperaban, muchos de los edificios tenían decoraciones de Halloween en sus puertas. En algunos, grupos de estudiantes disfrazados con enormes boles de caramelos en sus manos ya esperaban a los niños.</p><p>Su primera parada fue en el porche de un edificio de cuatro pisos. Sentados en las escaleras había un par de chicos jóvenes. Uno era pálido y hermoso y llevaba un bonito traje de bruja color negro y púrpura. El otro llevaba una camiseta de un grupo de metal inapropiadamente gráfico y una cara de hastío que dejaba muy en claro que solo estaba allí porque lo obligaron a hacerlo (¿quizás la bruja tuvo algo que ver con ello?). Milo se preguntó si el atuendo del chico era habitual en él o si había elegido lucir particularmente sombrío esa noche.</p><p>Tan pronto como estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Isaac tomó la mano de Hyoga y juntos caminaron hacia los estudiantes.</p><p>—¡Dulce o truco! —gritó Isaac mientras Hyoga miraba los turrones rellenos de chocolate en el tazón de la bruja.</p><p>—¡Qué adorable! —gritó el pálido estudiante con deleite—. Eres un patito tan adorable que quiero comerte —Hyoga respondió con un graznido—. ¡Y tú eres la más temible criatura de la laguna negra que haya visto jamás!</p><p>Antes de que Isaac o Milo corrigieran a la bruja, el otro estudiante bufó con molestia e inclinó su cuerpo hacia los niños.</p><p>—¡Eres tan ignorante, Dite! Esto es claramente una referencia a la película de 1981 Clash of Titans, con Maggie Smith y Laurence Olivier, y con el rey del stop motion: Ray Harryhausen —el metalero tenía una voz ronca y un acento italiano muy marcado—. Felicidades, chico. Esa una de mis películas favoritas— chocó los puños con Isaac.</p><p>—Cielos, eres tan nerd... —la bruja despidió a su amigo con un dramático movimiento de mano antes de centrarse una vez más en los niños—. Aquí tienen, queridos. ¡Feliz Halloween!</p><p>Isaac y Hyoga tomaron un puñado de chocolates y los pusieron en sus pequeños cubos de calabaza.</p><p>—¿Qué les decimos a los jóvenes, chicos? —preguntó Camus.</p><p>—¡Gracias! —balbuceó Hyoga.</p><p>Isaac, por su parte, era mucho más elocuente y no tenía miedo de mostrarlo.</p><p>—¡Gracias, señorita bruja y señor zombie!</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —la bruja estalló en risotadas mientras el metalero cruzaba sus brazos e intentaba mantener la cara seria—. No soy un estúpido zombie.</p><p>Camus se disculpó con el italiano y se despidió mientras Isaac y Hyoga cantaban el tema de Plantas vs. Zombies.</p><p>Escenas similares se repitieron durante el resto de la tarde.</p><p>Al final, los niños obtuvieron una gran cantidad de dulces. Por supuesto, no era tanto como la que obtendrían durante el carnaval, pero Milo no era tan estúpido como para mencionarlo. Lo importante era que los niños estaban encantados y que Camus estaba satisfecho.</p><p>Una vez que llegaron al campus universitario, Hyoga ya estaba durmiendo en su carriola, pero Isaac tenía la energía suficiente para disfrutar de los paseos y juegos infantiles organizados por el consejo estudiantil. Su juego favorito, de lejos, fue el castillo inflable de Drácula, y regresaba a él una y otra vez.</p><p>—Fue una idea maravillosa, Milo —dijo Camus mientras veían a su hijo mayor jugar en el castillo—. Gracias por traernos.</p><p>Camus besó a Milo en la mejilla, pero este no estaba seguro de que se lo mereciese.</p><p>—La única buena idea que tuve fue la buscar en Google una forma de celebrar Halloween en Atenas. He vivido aquí toda mi vida y no sabía que los estudiantes internacionales hacían esto para los pequeños.</p><p>—De cualquier manera, me alegro de que hayamos venido. Esto va a ser un recuerdo maravilloso para nuestros hijos.</p><p>Milo suspiró al ver a Isaac saltando por todo el castillo.</p><p>—Eso espero. Crecen tan rápido...</p><p>—Lo sé —Camus se rio a medias—. Un día salimos de la cuarentena y al siguiente ya estamos celebrando Halloween. Estaremos decorando para Navidad en poco tiempo.</p><p>Milo asintió.</p><p>—¡Lo sé! ¡Nos lo perdimos el año pasado, pero esta vez vamos a decorar el barco más bonito de toda la ciudad!</p><p>Lenta, muy lentamente, Camus giró la cabeza para mirar a Milo directo a los ojos.</p><p>—¿Barco?</p><p>Milo entró en pánico por un par de segundos hasta que recordó que en Francia no decoran barcos de Navidad.</p><p>—¡Y el árbol, por supuesto! —dijo con pánico—. ¡Deberíamos tener ambos! Será bueno para los niños crecer en un ambiente multicultural.</p><p>Los labios de Camus se curvaron en una engreída sonrisa antes de besar a Milo en la boca.</p><p>—Estoy de acuerdo.</p><p>Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos. Milo se preguntó si había hecho enfadar a Camus una vez más, pero cuando lo miró en busca de un ceño fruncido, encontró en su lugar un intenso rubor.</p><p>—¿Camus?</p><p>Aclaró su garganta mientras se aseguraba de que Hyoga siguiera durmiendo.</p><p>—¿Sabes? Compré otro disfraz para esta noche, pero solo puedo usarlo en nuestro dormitorio.</p><p>Milo sintió que el calor le subía por las mejillas, pero hizo lo posible por no parecer demasiado emocionado. Estaban en público, después de todo.</p><p>—¿En serio? —acarició con su la nariz el suave y brillante cabello de Camus—. En ese caso deberíamos volver pronto.</p><p>Camus contuvo una risa mientras señalaba el castillo inflable con su barbilla.</p><p>—Le doy quince minutos. Será mejor que estés listo para llevarlo en brazos todo el camino de vuelta al coche.</p><p>—¿Estás de broma? Lo llevaré en brazos hasta la casa si promete dormir toda la noche.</p><p>Camus rio y lo besó una vez más. Milo se preguntó si debería pedirle que usara los colmillos falsos más tarde. ¿Encajarían con su traje especial?</p><p>—Papá —una voz cansada interrumpió los profundos pensamientos de Milo—. Tengo sueño. Salté mucho y quiero irme a casa.</p><p>Milo sonrió y acunó a Isaac contra su pecho.</p><p>—Vámonos a casa, entonces.</p><p>Juntos, la familia comenzó su viaje de regreso a la camioneta. Los niños estaban exhaustos y profundamente dormidos, lo que significaba que su primer dulce o truco fue un gran éxito.</p><p>Milo apenas podía esperar para conseguir su propio y sabroso caramelo.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, este universo funciona muy bien para crear cosas lindas y cursis como esta. Este fic fue creado para el prompt Kid Fic y Halloween para el MiloShipFest 2020 y fue uno de los primeros fics que escribí directamente en inglés desde hace más de una década, pero la verdad me dio flojera traducirlo. Me dio tanta flojera que, de hecho, le pedí apoyo a Estherwriting00 (fiverr) porque si no lo hacía, jamás lo iba a hacer yo.</p><p>Odio a los niños y a los disfraces... básicamente esto fue una tortura para mí, pero ganó su lindura. Ni hablar. No tengo el corazón de piedra.</p><p>Recordemos que en Grecia la religión principal es la iglesia ortodoxa, por lo que sus celebraciones son un pelín diferentes a las de los países católicos romanos. Los griegos celebran mucho la Apokries, el carnaval, y apenas ahora le empiezan a poner atención a festividades como el Halloween. Para navidad no suelen decorar árboles sino barquitos de madera.</p><p>"Baba" es "papá" en griego. ¿Entonces cómo le dicen a Milo? No lo sé, pero en este fic nos quedamos con papa y baba porque está convenientemente escrito en español.</p><p>Mascarita es un súper nerd, pero yo también les recomiendo ver la clásica Clash of Titans. Es muy graciosa y los efectos son muy interesantes. Aprovecho y les recomiendo que vean Blood of Zeus que tiene varias referencias a esa película.</p><p>Para este fic pedí a Yuna (@YuSparda en Twitter) una comisión de la familia halloweenesca. Aprovechen y vean su twitter para ver sus hermosos dibujitos. ♥</p><p>¿Qué mejor modo de pasar año nuevo que con un fic de Halloween? Bárbaro, ¿no? Aprovecho el espacio para agradecerles a todos un año más de sus lecturas y comentarios. Por favor cuídense mucho y diviértanse con moderación. Confiemos en que el próximo año podamos destramparnos.</p><p>¡Feliz 2021!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>